Day to Day
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Post Ascension. Series of random drabbles and ficlets based on day to day life at the Institute after Apocalypse, based on Xavier's vision. Various couples and even a few crossover chapters. I take requests. Better than sounds.
1. A Page Out of Rumpleskiltskin

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** A Page Out of Rumpleskiltskin

**Summary: **The new recruits try and figure out Rogue's name.

**Words: **1,352

* * *

"So, what is your real name Rogue?" Tabitha questioned, earning a few yeahs from all those who were gathered in the rec room. Everybody else had actual names and codenames, the only exception being Jean for the later.

"What are yah talking about mah name is Rogue?" Rogue defiantly replied, glaring at everyone in the room.

"For real." Tabby persisted.

"Yea what is your name Rogue?" Bobby spoke up curiosity getting the best of him.

"It can't be that bad." Jubilee nodded her head.

"Yea mon cher. Y' don't look like no scoundrel." Gambit sent her a wink

"What makes y'all think ah'm gonna tell yah if ah haven't told the others." Rogue spoke glaring at all the occupants in the room, mainly Gambit.

"Yea leave her alone guys. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Scott defended, though unlike the others he knew Rogue's actual name. "And if you don't stop bugging her, there's gonna be extra danger room session for everybody."

"Ja if she does not wish to tell us we should not pressure her." Piotr said, sending a supportive nod to the goth.

"Thanks Scott, Piotr." Rogue smiled.

"But Scott, as her teammates, Rogue should be able to trust us with this kind of stuff." Jean argued.

"Take all the fun out of things will ya." Bobby grumbled.

Smirking, Tabby sent a wink to the others and began to speak, "Yea guys, it's probably something like Gertrude."

"Or Bertha."

"What about Mildred." Jubilee shuddered.

"Or Helga."

"Yah guys are nowhere near close." Rogue growled out.

Smiling, Kitty played along, "I bet it's something like Ashley."

"Yea could be why she chose Rogue instead. Ashley is such a valley girl's name. No offence Kitty." Bobby grinned.

"Could be Wilma."

"Mebbe it's Brittany." Gambit shrugged.

"Or Cynthia."

"She kinda looks like ah Serenity to meh y'all."

"No I say more of a Renée."

"Ohh, ohh maybe it's Mai."

"Yah guys aren't goin ta stop this anytime soon are yah?" Rogue sighed, losing her glare more out of tiredness than anything else.

"Nope." They all chorused.

Sighing, Rogue leaned against the wall and spoke, "Ah'll make yah a deal. Ah'll give yah three guesses. If one of yah gets it, ah'll let yah know."

"Ripping off Rumpleskiltskin?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Rogue nodded her head, giving him a faint smile.

"Oh come on Rogue." Bobby complained.

"Take it or leave it ice prick."

"Fine."

Smirking Rogue asked, "So what are yah three guesses?"

Instantly arguing broke out over whose or what guesses should be made.

"Everybody quiet." Jean yelled. "We need to do this in an organized fashion. I know we'll make a list of names and then vote of the top three names to guess."

"Sounds okay to me." Bobby shrugged, the others agreeing.

"Ah'm gonna go get a soda. Let meh know when yah ready ta guess." Rogue smirked exiting the room.

"I'm gonna go with her." Scott said, inching his way out the door.

"You're staying behind." Jean telekinetically pulled him back. "I know you know her name. Tell us Scott."

"No way. I promised her I wouldn't tell." Scott argued.

"Fine, but can you at least tell us what it starts with." Jean asked, giving him the "puppy dog" eyes.

Finding it hard to resist the pretty emeralds of the girl he was crazy over, Scott let out a defeated sigh. "I will only tell you this. It starts and ends with a vowel." And with that he promptly left the room, knowing that should Jean ask him again, he would cave.

"Begins and starts with a vowel." Jean repeated.

"Oh, I know, it's Amie." Bobby grinned.

Hitting him on his head, Tabby snapped, "He said it ends with a vowel."

"Not if you spell it with an e at the ends. Besides, y is sometimes counted as a vowel." Bobby countered.

"Olivia." Jubilee stated.

"Adele." Gambit guessed.

"No, Isabella." Amara replied.

"I say it's Emma." Roberto voiced.

For some odd reason, Jean felt like hurling the younger mutant across the room for saying that name. Confused, she shook it off and began to jot down the names, adding a few of her own.

"Naw, she looks more like an Eva." Evan guessed, ignoring the looks he received.

"I betcha her name is Alora. It suits her persona if ye ask me." Rahne added.

"Yea but she had to have chosen Rogue for a reason. I mean, what name is worse than Rogue." Tabby argued.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tabby's right." Ray said.

"I know." Kitty smiled knowingly. "It's Alexandra."

"No vay, it's gotta be Olga." Kurt claimed.

Nodding her head, Tabitha agreed, "Could be."

"I don't think so." Kitty disagreed.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Well, like, let's think about we know about Rogue. She's from the south and…" She trailed off, thinking about all she knew of Rogue's upbringing.

"You're her roommate and that's all you know." Jubilee stared unbelievingly at the valley girl.

"She vas adopted like me." Kurt added.

"So she was adopted and born in the south." Roberto listed. "You guys have been living with her how long now?"

"Hey don't look at us like that man." Evan tried to defend. "That girl's one private person."

"She told me she's Baptist." Sam contributed.

"Rogue's a Baptist?" Kitty said questioningly. "How come she's never told one of us?"

"Ah asked her." Sam deadpanned.

"Ve're getting off focus, ve need to think of more names." Kurt steered the conversation.

"What oh yea right." Kitty said.

"What about Izzie?" Jamie suggested.

"Doubt it. Izzie's more of a nick name." Ray replied.

"I still think it's Emma." Roberto spoke, instantly a pillow hit him in the back of the head. "Hey, who threw that?"

"Who knows, let's just come up with more names." Jean tried to cover up. "I think it's Irene. It was the name of her foster mother, could be why she chose to go with Rogue."

"What about you tin-man? Got any suggestions." Tabitha smiled seductively, earning a glare from Kitty.

"Not really." Piotr stuttered.

.

**Two Hours and Fifty Guesses Later**

**.**

"Okay Rogue, we narrowed down our top three choices." Jean announced, looking down at her notebook.

"'Bout time Jeannie, ah was starting ta hope yah had just forgotten 'bout it." Rogue replied, her arms folded, waiting for them to continue.

"Ohhh." Tabby raised her hand. "I wanna make the first guess."

"Okay." Jean looked at the younger girl like she was crazy.

Doing a small victory dance, Tabitha soon composed herself and asked, "Is it…Ursula?"

Rogue let out a snort. "Not even close."

"I told you that was a bad choice." Jubilee glared.

Rolling her eyes, Tabby continued, "Fine, what about…?"

"Olga." Kurt finished.

"Hey that wasn't the guess we voted for blue boy." Roberto glared.

"Nope." Rogue replied.

"That doesn't count." Roberto bristled.

"Yes it does, now make yah final guess so ah can go back ta mah room." Rogue snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Tabitha inquired "Fine, is it Anastasia."

When Tabitha started saying the name, Rogue held her breath, only to let out a sigh of relief. "Wrong again."

"Told you those were lame names to use." Bobby yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Roberto responded, "Oh like your guesses were any better."

Soon a fight broke out. Jubilee and Bobby were having a screaming match with Amara and Ray with Sam adding his input every now and then. Tabitha and Kitty had ganged up on Kurt and Jean was repeatedly hitting Roberto with a pillow, who kept insisting they should have guessed Emma. Jamie and Rahne were also arguing. Piotr was sighing demurely as Gambit was talking to him.

"You planned this didn't you?" Scott asked Rogue.

"Prove it." Rogue smirked wickedly.

"I don't get it, why not just tell them?"

"Now where's the fun in that."

**End**


	2. Bonding Through Bonds

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title: **Bonding Through Bonds

**Summary:** Rogue and Jean are captured by members of the FoH. How do the two manage to get along stuck in a cell together?

**Words: **1,417

* * *

"Ah swear, next time ah see those idiots they are dead, no worse they are deader than dead." Rogue raved, pacing back and forth.

"Rogue, calm down. I know you're mad but…" Jean tried to calm the younger girl, only for her to explode, "Mad, I'm not mad Jean. Sure ah was mad when Gambit showed up at the theatre interrupting mine and Kurt's family time. Ah was mad when Kurt and Scott started a scene at the theatres and getting us kicked out. Ah am pissed that those idiots let their testosterone filled brains, try an act all macho and getting _us _captured by those stupid mutant haters!"

Sighing, Jean let her head hit the back of the wall with a small thud, finding it hard to argue with the ill-tempered mutant. Of all the people she was stuck with, why did it have to be Rogue?

Tonight was supposed to be a romantic nigh with just her and Scott and it had been until they reached the theatres. Kurt and Rogue had been there, but they were seeing a different movie so it didn't matter. It was when Gambit showed up that all hell broke loose.

What Rogue had said about there being a scene was a bit of an understatement. Right when both boys' eyes landed on the red eyed thief talking with Rogue, a fight broke out. Kurt had started the screaming match by yelling profanities at him in German and as much as she hated to admit it, it was Scott who started the fight with their powers.

As soon as the manager got them to leave with a permanent ban, the five mutants ran into the Friends of Humanity out in the parking lot. Who knew bigots went to the movies on a weekly basis.

And as if the night wasn't bad enough, the guys kept trying to outdo one another, making bigger asses of themselves and getting them, the girls, kidnapped. So here they were with power inhibitors around their necks, their hands handcuffed behind their backs, trapped in a small cell.

Still scowling Rogue plopped down onto the hard concrete floor, opposite of _Miss Perfect_. She still couldn't believe she was stuck with Jean. Well it could've been worse. She could have been stuck with Gambit.

"So…" Jean spoke, trying to fill the now awkward silence.

"So what?" Rogue snapped.

"I never did thank you."

Confused Rogue looked at the read-head questioningly. "For what?"

"When I lost control it was you who brought me back." Jean smiled.

"That was a long time ago. 'Sides like ah told Scott, yah would've done the same for meh." Rogue waved her hand dismissively.

"Yea, but I wasn't able to." Jean lowered her head.

Shrugging, Rogue responded, "No but yah did try. And afterwards yah were one of the only ones who weren't weary of meh afterwards."

"It sucks doesn't it? Having to listen to people's voices all the time. It's kind of something I can relate to. I know I don't have it as bad as you, but it's still annoying." Jean spoke.

"Yea, ya never really know someone 'til they're in yah mind making comments that they wouldn't dare say out loud." Rogue grinned.

Nodding her head, Jean said, "Yep. I still can't believe that guys can be such perverts. I mean how they can look us in the eye with those thoughts going on in their heads."

"That's because they're not lookin us in tha eye sugh." Rogue snorted.

"Guys are such leches." Jean nodded her head in agreement.

"Ta be fair, guys aren't the only ones who can be perverted." Rogue sent Jean a knowing look.

Turning the same color as her hair, Jean stuttered out, "Wha, what do you mean by that?"

"Ah've absorbed yah before Jeannie, ah know about your lil' fantasies with Scott." Rogue smirked.

"You, you know about those." Jean said, horrified.

"Yea and ah gotta admit, yah not as much of ah prude as ah though yah were."

Unsure of whether that was a good or bad thing, Jean slowly spoke, "Thanks, I think. You're not as bad as I thought _you_ were either."

**Two Hours Later**

Surprisingly after admitting to one another that they weren't exactly as they had pictured them, Rogue and Jean actually found out that they shared a bit more in common than they had recently thought. They liked a lot of the same movies and were actually interested in the same type of books along with having many of the same views over certain topics.

"Man ah wonder how much longer we'll be stuck here." Rogue complained. "This damn collar's starting to itch and these handcuffs are starting ta chafe. This is probably the first time ah'm glad to be wearing these stupid gloves."

"If they're not here within the next hour Scott is so dead." Jean glared.

"Are yah sure yah don't have anything on yah that might be able ta get us out of here?" Rogue questioned, awkwardly digging through her own back pockets to make sure she hadn't over looked anything.

"Nope, if only I hadn't dropped my purse." Jean chastised herself. "All I have is a bottle cap saying I won a free coke, a few loose change and a paper clip."

"A paper clip, why didn't yah say that in the first place?" Rogue chided, taking the small item from her hand. Remodeling it, Jean watched in mild fascination as Rogue was able to pick the lock of her handcuffs and power inhibitor.

Moving her hair out of the way after Rogue had unlocked her handcuffs so Rogue could rid her of her own collar, Jean spoke half-awed, "Wow. I thought that only worked in cartoons and comics and stuff like that."

Grinning, Rogue replied, "Nope real life too sugh."

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"That's mah lil' secret Jeannie. If ah told yah, ah'd have ta kill yah." Rogue winked, walking to the front of the cell to pick the lock.

"Is it the same place where you learned to hot wire motorcycles and ride snow mobiles?" Jean lightly smiled, concentrating on contacting the professor. Frowning, she grimaced, "I can't reach the professor."

Groaning, Rogue moved a piece of stray hair out of her face. "Looks like we're gonna have ta do this the hard way. Those boys better be lookin for their coffins."

"Ha. What coffin? By the time I'm through with Scott, no one will ever be able to find any traces of him." Jean leered.

"Wow, ah believe ah'm starting to rub off on lil' Miss Perfect." Rogue observed. "Somehow, ah don't think the professor's gonna be all too happy at our new friendship."

"Who cares? I never knew how good it feels being mean." Jean smiled.

"Are you sure this is the right place? There's nobody here." Kurt whispered. After hours of searching, Logan had finally been able to track Rogue and Jean. He just hoped that they had, had enough time to cool down.

"Positive Elf." Logan sniffed the air again. "They're definitely here."

"Are you sure it vas a good idea to team Cyclops and Gambit together?" Kurt looked up at the much older mutant.

Smirking, Logan answered, "Nope, but when it comes to those two girls, I'm sure they won't kill each other and do what they have to."

"That's very reassuring." Kurt sarcastically said. "Vhat about vhen they do run into the girls? I doubt they're very happy vith them. Especially since it is _Rogue_ and _Jean_ who got stuck vith one another."

"I know." Logan smugly replied.

"Do you think maybe they somehow managed to get along?" Kurt hopefully asked.

Looking at the elf like he was crazy, Logan replied, "Not a snowball's chance in hell."

Heading down another corridor, both mutants instantly stopped in their tracks. Jean and Rogue were walking towards them, arms looped with one another, a sadistic smile on each of their faces.

"I'd watch your back if I were you elf." Jean threatened.

"Did she just threaten me?" Kurt asked, frozen to his spot.

What arm was it that went numb when you were gonna have a heart attack again?

"I believe so elf." Logan replied, questioning his hearing. Jean Grey did not just threaten someone, a teammate no less. "I think hell just froze over."

"Oh and yah might wanna go check on Remy and Scott." Rogue called back.

**End**


	3. Theories

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title**: Theories

**Summary: **The new mutants deal with being left behind.

**Words**: 500

* * *

"Where's everybody at?" Jamie yawned, taking a seat next to Jubilee in the oddly empty kitchen. Normally on a Saturday morning the senior X-Men would be there complaining about the Danger Room session they just had as Ororo would be making breakfast. And Logan, he would be psyching them, the new recruits, out for their own session. Instead Ray, Roberto, Rahne and Jubilee were staring at their cereal bowls with frowns.

"Mission." Jubilee replied as if it answered everything, and it did.

"He's sulking isn't he?" Jamie stated.

"Worse he's going on about another one of his craze theories." Roberto grumbled.

"Not another one." Groaned Jamie.

"Yes, another one of his crazy conspiracies about stupid aliens. I swear, if I hear one more word about aliens, I'm gonna blow a fuse." Ray complained.

"Where is he?"

"In the rec room. Luckily for us, Mr. McCoy was up and he's venting to him, Sam, and Amara." Jubilee answered.

"Poor Sam." Rahne sighed, her head downcast at the thought of the southern boy she had been crushing on.

"Better him than us." Roberto snorted earning a glare from the Scottish girl. "What? I'm not the only one who's thinking it."

Before Rahne could reply the kitchen door suddenly shot open and just as quickly as it was opened it was slammed shut, two figures leaning heavily against it.

"How could y'all leave us?" Sam gasped, panting for breath, his face flushed.

"I am a princess, does that mean nothing to you. How could you leave me, me there with _him_?" Amara angrily yelled, fireballs forming at the tip of her hands.

"Wow, calm down 'Mara. You know the drill. It's every mutant for themselves." Jubilee shot back.

"Besides, wasn't it you who melted my shoes to the floor last time." Roberto glared. "That was the worst two hours of my life."

"Only because you told him I actually wanted to listen to one of his stupid theories." Amara snapped.

"Hey guys there you are I was afraid for a second that the aliens got you." Bobby grinned, appearing at the second entrance to the kitchen.

Instantly everybody in the room simultaneously let out a groan.

"What, I'm telling you the aliens are out there and even here on Earth, masquerading as one of us. Who knows, one of us could even be one?"

"Yea right Bobby." Jubilee sarcastically replied, "Like the Professor actually has a soul mate who's some alien princess."

"Or that Scott's father is actually alive and he's some 'space pirate'." Ray snorted.

"Or that there's some alien out there who kidnaps people for ratings for his show and his next targets are us." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Get a life Bobby." Roberto grunted, leaving the kitchen with the other new recruits in tow.

"But…but it's true." Bobby shouted to no avail as Sam patted his back, trying to comfort his best friend.

"You believe me right buddy." Bobby looked hopefully to the taller boy.

"Uhh…sure Bobby." Sam weakly grinned.

**End**


	4. Book Talk

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title: **Book Talk

**Summary: **Gambit bothers Rogue while she's trying to read.

**Words**: 357

**Paring**: Romy

* * *

Taking a peek at the black and orange cover of the book Rogue was reading Gambit raised an eyebrow at the title, _Dark Demon_, and scowled. "All dose books y' read are all de same chere. What's de point in readin them?"

"How so Cajun?" Rogue asked her eyes still on her book despite her curiosity at Remy's answer. She knew for a fact that Gambit no doubt had something up his sleeves, he always had some sort of hidden agenda.

"Well," Remy started, playing with his goatee as if in a thoughtful manor. "Dey usually has some lonely girl who meets some dark homme who falls for said girl at first sight. Although de girl pushes de homme away even after complaining about being alone and wanting a companion, dey still manage to get together in de end. Non?"

Rogue didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. The fact that he was right had little to do with her silence. She knew he was going somewhere with this, somewhere she was too scared to go.

Smirking he said, "So, I was right den." When she still hadn't given him some response, not even a glare, Remy pushed on, "Never understood why de girl would always push de homme away. She was lonely. Why couldn't she just let him in?

"Most obvious being because she doesn't want ta get hurt." Rogue snorted, trying to keep her voice even.

"She don't know dat he wants to hurt her. Not everybody is like dat chere." Remy softly replied, inching closer to the sullen girl.

"Why should she believe him? She probably has already been hurt before. Some scars don't fade." Rogue replied, flinching away as Gambit laid a hand on her shoulder. "By cutting everyone off, she stops tha pain."

"By doing dat, she only causes more pain." Remy whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"By doing that, she's being smart." Rogue shot back, though even she didn't believe her own words.

"Don't know why y're fighting dis chere. De homme gets the girl in de end of de book." Remy smirked.

**TBC**


	5. Hacking

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title**: Hacking

**Words**: 777

* * *

Opening up a file, Kitty let an angry sigh of frustration out. She had hacked into the school's computer earlier hoping to find out Rogue's real name, birthday, or any other useful info.

Nothing, zilch, nada.

Unwilling to be undeterred, Kitty set out to hack into Cerebro.

If Arcade could do it, why not her?

Luckily for her, the professor and Ms. Munroe were at the high school's parent teacher night and Mr. McCoy was at the junior high's and Logan was running a Danger Room with Scott.

Phasing right into the room that held Cerebro, Kitty got to work.

"Vhat are you doing Kitty?" Kurt asked, having suddenly ported next to her.

"Kurt!" Kitty screeched, turning to face the blue elf, and Bobby? "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We could be asking you that the same question Kitty." Bobby shot back.

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone or I'll, I'll do something really nasty to you." Kitty threatened, childishly sticking her tongue out at them.

Laughing at the attempt at a threat, Bobby and Kurt nodded their heads in agreement.

"Go ahead laugh it up, but remember who I shared a room with." Immediately the two boys stopped their laughter. "That's better. Well, last week at Jean's birthday party, it dawned on me that Rogue's like been here for over a year yet she never had a party of her own."

"You know, you're right Kitty." Kurt spoke, his mind going to his adopted sister.

"Weird, we're here trying to figure out Ray's birthday." Bobby spoke. "He's never celebrated his birthday either."

"That's, like right, he hasn't, in fact neither has Mr. Logan. I mean we've celebrated all the other instructor's birthdays." Kitty added as Kurt and Bobby looked eagerly at the large screen.

"Nope, it's just as useless as the school's files. All it has are basic info, name (still nothing for Rogue) height, mutant powers. Even the level mutant they are." Kitty sighed, scrolling down the page.

"Level mutant?" Kurt questioningly stated.

"Yea, the professor like has each of us ranked by stars, five being the highest." Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what, Rogue's a…three star mutant." Kurt said, looking at the picture of Rogue with three stars underneath it.

"Yea, it says here she could be higher, but she has no control. Never knew that Rogue had a latent multiple personality disorder." Kitty said.

"Explains a lot." Bobby piped up; ignoring the glare he got from both occupants, "Check my ranking Kitty."

"Sure." Pushing a few buttons, Kitty quickly found Bobby's file, "Says here level three with definite potential and room for improvement."

"Vhat about me?"

"Kurt, you are a level two and a half mutant."

"Vhat, that's it. No side notes like Bobby or Rogue, just a two and a half." He complained.

"Sorry dude, but think about it. All you really have is a tail and you can teleport, and only to places you can see within distance or you've been." Bobby patted his back.

"And like, it's only a five mile radius, on your best day." Kitty added.

"Yea but I…" Kurt said, before letting out a low sigh, "Vhat about Scott and Jean?"

"What do you think?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"You checked already."

Nodding her head, Kitty said, "Naturally and they're both level five mutants along with Mr. Logan, Ms. Munroe, and Gambit."

"That's all the five level mutants?" Bobby asked.

"Yep."

"That's not fair. I mean, I have other abilities." Kurt continued to whine, pouting with his arms crossed and his tail hitting the floor.

"Dude, get over it already." Bobby rolled his eyes. And people said he was childish.

"That's easy for you to say. You got three stars vith room for improvement." Kurt glared.

"_What's going on here?"_

As the question was suddenly heard in all three young mutants minds, they all instantly chalked up. Turning around they came face to face with Xavier and a glaring Wolverine.

Quickly discarding the headpiece to Cerebro, Kitty stuttered, "Like professor, you're back early. So, like how was the conference at the school?"

Raising an eyebrow, he spoke, "Why don't you just ask them yourselves?" And with that he was wheeled out of the massive room

"Phew, I like so totally thought that we were like in so much trouble." Kitty smiled.

"Ja, me too." Kurt nodded.

"_Oh and before I forget, the three of you are grounded for the next three weeks with extra danger room sessions with Logan. He says be there by 5 a.m. or you'll be in even more trouble."_

"Awww man." Bobby groaned.

**End**


	6. Fuzzy Wuzzy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title: **Fuzzy Wuzzy

**Summary:** Beast has an unfortunate mishap in the bathroom.

**Words: **259

* * *

Making sure the coast was clear, Hank hurried down the hallway, clutching a large, white towel to his body. In his haste, he failed to notice the trial of fur he was leaving behind. Rushing into his lab he swiftly locked the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief, thinking no one had seen him.

Today had started as a good day. No one had yet to find his twinkie stash and Ororo had even made his favorite breakfast. The bathrooms were free for once there was even hot water available.

It had all gone downhill when he started to shampoo his fur. Patches of hair had started to fall off. He wasn't sure quite what had happened but he was sure to get to the bottom of it.

Finding a sweater he had left behind, Beast hurriedly put it over his head. He knew if he wanted to find out what happened to him he'd have to go back to the bathroom and test the shampoo he's use which was more than likely the reason he was…shedding.

Hoping that the younger students were still asleep and the older ones were still in the Danger Room with Logan he swiftly made his way to the bathroom. On his way there he heard a faint chanting. Stopping, he managed to pick up what was being said.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear.

Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair.

Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy he now was he."

"Bobby." He growled under his breath. That boy was going to pay.

**End**


	7. Actions

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** Actions

**Summary: **Wanda ponders over something that happens at the mall.

**Words: **167

* * *

"So, what are your powers? Wearing bad make-up?" A blond girl shrilly laughed, soon joined by the rest of her groupies.

Growling, Wanda's hands began to glow blue. About to attack the idiots who dared to try and make fun of her, a hand quickly reached out and clamped down on her wrist, pulling her back.

"Don't it's not worth it." Rogue spoke, releasing Wanda. "You'll just get in trouble."

Wanda glared at the other goth girl, mildly surprised that she didn't back down. Instead she was giving her a glare as cold as her own.

"Why do you care if I get in trouble or not?"

"Yah not the only ones who'll be affected by yah actions." Rogue spoke, leaving without another word.

"_Yah not the only ones who'll be affected by yah actions."_ Those words began to haunt Wanda. Did her actions really affect others? She was just some mutant… who was a part of a terrorist group.

What did her actions mean to others?

**End**


	8. Mind Games

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** Mind Games

**Summary: **Written as a request from Navigator 101. Rogue gets her revenge for everybody ganging up on her about her name. Set right after A Page Out of Rumpleskiltskin.

**Words: **1,558

* * *

Doing her best to keep from strangling her former roommate, Rogue sent her one of her best "death glares" as Bobby had dubbed it. But after sharing a room with Rogue for as long as she had, Kitty was completely unaffected.

"C'mon, one of those of names had to be right." Kitty insisted.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "This is the last time ah'm telling yah Kitty, no. Ya'll didn't even come close."

"But we wrote like over a hundred names down. Jean even managed to get a hint out of Scott. One of them had to be it."

A hint. Rogue had been wondering why they had only guessed names that started with a vowel.

"C'mon Rogue. What about Olivia, Irene, Adele, or even Amie?" Kitty hopefully inquired to which Rogue only shook her head no in response. Head hung low, Kitty decided to give up, for now at least. "You known Evan actually suggested Eva."

Rogue let out a snort.

"Even weirder still, Roberto kept mentioning the name Emma which wasn't like that bad of a guess and Jean like totally went berserk on him."

"Really." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've never seen her lose it like that. Especially over a name."

Rogue suddenly came to a stop. A wicked smirk forming on her face as an equally wicked plan formulated in her head. Oh yes, she would get her revenge for this morning.

"Hey Kitty save meh a spot and save one for Kurt also." She called, already taking off in the opposite direction.

Not seeing her friend's evil smirk, Kitty continued on her way but not before shouting out an "okay" to Rogue's request.

* * *

When Rogue finally got to the dining room, dinner had yet to be served for which she was grateful for. There were never any leftovers in the institute unless Kitty cooked it. Then it never seemed to leave the fridge.

Like she had asked, Kitty had saved two seats. Sitting down in the one farthest from her, she ignored the questioning glance sent her way. Not five seconds later the seat was filled by Kurt. Flashing him a quick grin, she waited for dinner to be served. It was Jean and Amara's night to cook so that mean the food would be somewhat decent.

When Jean was close enough to them, telepathically setting several bowls of food on the table, she elbowed Kurt. Who started to whisper something, rather loudly, to Kitty as Jean levitated a bowl of corn right in front of them.

Kitty let out a loud squeal and Jean dropped the corn she was carrying, spattering corn and glassware everywhere. The others ignored it and blamed it on Kitty but Rogue knew better. She had seen Jean's left eye start to twitch.

* * *

Dinner was pretty much uneventful after Kitty's squeal. It was an hour later when all the excitement began. If there was one thing she could depend on it was Kitty's ability to gossip, especially to Tabitha and Jubilee. No doubt everyone in the mansion already knew.

Smirking triumphantly, Rogue headed to the Danger Room. Since her powers had spun out of control, the professor thought it would be best if she had extra sessions. She'd see how this played out after she was done.

* * *

"Are you sure Kitty?" Amara raised an eyebrow a bit skeptical. There's no way what she had said was true.

Kitty nodded her head. "Positive. Kurt told me himself and if anybody would know it would be him."

Tabby let out a long whistle. "Who knew that one of us was right after all?"

"But why didn't he say something earlier and why now?" Amara continued to protest.

"Who cares? The mystery if finally over." Jubilee said.

"'Sides Kurt like told me she felt bad for not telling him because he is her brother and they have been trying to strengthen their bond. Especially after the whole Mystique thing." Kitty explained.

"I don't know something smells fishy to me." Rahne agreed with Amara.

"You're just envious that you didn't give the correct guess. Who's the man? Roberto's the man." Roberto boasted, earning several eye rolls and a few groans.

Ray scoffed. "Get over yourself dude."

"Jealous as usual I see." He smoothly replied.

Powering up his fists, Ray snorted. "As if I'd be jealous of a wannabe pretty boy like you."

"Like you're one to talk. Nobody's fooled by that fake punk look you try to pull off." Roberto retorted.

"That's it you are dead." Ray snarled, lunging for the Brazilian mutant.

Sighing, Bobby reluctantly got up after receiving several pointed looks from the others. "Alright, alright. I get it. It's my turn to break them up."

The group then returned to their conversation.

"It's surreal. After wondering for so long, we finally know Rogue's name." Kitty commented

"You guys learned Rogue's actual name?" Jean spoke as she entered the library where the others were gathered, having come to see what all the ruckus was about.

Jubilee ecstatically nodded her head. "Yeah. Can you believe it, Roberto was actually right for once."

"What do you mean actually? I'm always right." Roberto argued, momentarily pausing his fight with Ray to correct her.

"You mean Rogue name really is…Emma." She choked out. She had thought she heard Kurt whispering that to Kitty during dinner but only played it off as a trick of her ears or something. Kurt hadn't known it earlier, why would he know it now?

"Yeah Kurt told me she told him herself." Kitty assured her.

Feeling herself starting to lose control for some odd reason, Jean took a deep breath. "Have you confirmed this with Rogue? Kurt could have just been playing a prank on you guys."

"Can't. Rogue's in the Danger Room with Logan and you know how he gets when someone interrupts one of his sessions." Sam pointed out.

"And Kurt went to Forge's house to help him with his latest invention. After what happened at Sadie Hawkins, I don't know why but he's at Forge's so we can't ask him." Rahne added.

"Oh well, we'll just ask _Emma _when she gets out of the Danger Room." Roberto grinned cockily having returned to the conversation after Bobby had successfully ended their fight. Too bad for him that the fight had only ended after accidentally knocking him out.

"That's not her name." Jean gritted her teeth.

"For all we know Rogue really is an Emma. Why would Kurt joke about this anyway? You know he had ten bucks on the name Olga." Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Emma's not that bad of a name anyways. I kinda like it."

"Definitely an improvement from Jean." Tabitha snickered only for a book to" mysteriously" hit her on her head.

"Who knows? Let's go wait in the kitchen. _Emma _always goes in there after one of her Danger Room session with Logan." Kitty spoke, getting up from her spot, the others following suit except for Jean who involuntarily flinched at the name Emma being spoken.

"You gonna come Jean? You are after all the only one who's opposed to Emma." Jubilee asked.

Shrugging, Jean decided to tag along. Not like she had anything better to do. Scott was on a mission with Storm, Gambit and Colossus. Besides, she needed to prove that she was right. Half-way down the hallway they started to talk about the name Emma again and a few of the pictures lining the wall "accidentally" started to fall on the younger mutants.

* * *

No matter how long she had been at the mansion or had her single, one on one Danger Room sessions with Logan, Rogue was still not used to her sessions with him. Yawning, she made her way to the kitchen for some good old Ben and Jerry's. Normally the others would either be asleep by now or in the rec room but as she got closer to the kitchen door, she heard voices coming from the other side.

About to take a closer step to hear better, Kurt suddenly ported right next to her. Before he had even a chance to say hi, Rogue indicated for him to be quiet as she stepped closer to the door.

"Emma Adler." Sam could be heard saying.

"Emma Darkholme." Rahne's voice could be recognized.

"Emma LeBeau."

"Tabby is so dead." Rogue angrily threatened under her breath when she picked out the blond bombshell's voice. Clenching her fist, she kept from barging into the kitchen. The blond would get hers soon enough.

"I keeping telling you, her name is not Emma." Jean could be heard no doubt throughout the whole mansion.

"Chill Red, it's just a name." Tabby snorted.

"She's probably just jealous. Emma is a much better than Jean." Bobby laughed.

Grinning, Rogue calmly took a step back, Kurt wisely following her example. The floor started to vibrate and they could hear glass breaking along with a few screams.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side mein schwest." Kurt shuddered. To think she had planned this whole thing.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Rogue replied, "Let that be lesson ta yah Kurt. Since yah are mah brother yah get a warnin. Now port meh ta mah room ah have a secret supply of Ben and Jerry's stashed in mah mini fridge. Ah'll even share some with yah."

**End**


	9. So

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** So…

**Summary: **Kitty tries to get to know Piotr better after he first arrives at the institute.

**Words: **100

* * *

"So…."

"What is it Katya?" Piotr looked down onto the much smaller girl.

"Ummm… How do you like it here so far?"

"Everyone had been kind to me and Gambit." Piotr shyly smiled.

"Ack you stupid Cajun how dare you say such things to mein schwester, especially after kidnapping her!" Kurt was heard yelling followed by a few bamfs and small explosions, no doubt caused by Gambit.

"Cut it out Kurt if anyone's gonna beat the swamp rat up, it's gonna be meh!"

"Mostly." Piotr added as an afterthought.

"So, you like wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

**End**


	10. But a Boy Scout?

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title**: But a Boy Scout?

**Summary: **Remy tries by any means necessary to get Rogue to go out with him, even if that means taking Kitty's advice. And like her cooking and driving skills, Kitty's advice giving is on par.

**Words**: 1,261

* * *

"Rogue is totally into the whole boy scout thing. Don't know why but she is." Kitty tried to explain.

"Y' sure Kitten?" Remy asked, a bit skeptical at the idea. Rogue always seemed more like a Harley type of girl to him.

"Yea are you sure Kitty? I know I don't know Rogue as well as you but that doesn't seem like the type of guys she's into." Jean spoke up.

"I gotta agree with Jean." Jubilee voiced her thoughts also.

Sighing exasperatedly, Kitty tried to explain, "She so is. Look her first boyfriend, blond, captain of the football and wrestling team, and all around nice guy. And she like had the biggest crush on Scott for the longest time. I'm surprised she hasn't already agreed to go out with Joseph. He's like the perfect example of a boy scout. I know he just got here and all, but he's totally into her and it's only a matter of time before he works up the courage to ask her out."

"But a boy scout?" Remy said unbelievingly.

"That doesn't necessary mean she goes for the boy scout type Kitty." Jean tried to argue.

"I don't know, I think I'm starting to see it from Kitty's point of view. The whole opposites attracting thing." Jubilee said, going to make her way across the room where Kitty was standing.

"Yea but it's not unheard of two people who have a lot in common liking each other." Jean continued to disagree.

Snorting, Kitty responded, "Yea but normally when that happens, the guy usually ends up in the "just friends" column. Do you like, really want to be "just friends" with Rogue, Gambit? You know the guy who she tells all her boy problems to."

"Non dere's no way Gambit is gonna be 'just friends' with Rogue." Remy stated angrily, deeply upset at the mental image he got of Joseph and Rogue together.

"Great, now come on we have a lot of work to do." Kitty giggled enthusiastically, grabbing Remy by the arm, dragging him to the garage where they would go to the mall from there, Jubilee right behind her, leaving a sighing Jean behind.

It seemed they had forgotten about her and Scott. Yes Scott was her best friend and she did date a loser before finally realizing that the guy she wanted all along was the guy she already had right besides her.

* * *

"So Rogue, out of curiosity why did you like Cody and Scott? No offense but they don't quite seem like you type." Jean inquired, putting down the magazine she had been reading. It had been a month since the incident with FoH and the two had finally managed to achieve what seemed the impossible, the two had finally become friends.

And ever since Kitty had been attempting to change Remy, she had been curious about Rogue's thoughts on the matter. Kitty had really down a complete one eighty on him. Gambit had stopped smoking, drinking, and gambling he had even given up his trademark trench coat.

"None taken." Rogue shrugged, "Ah don't know, Ah guess because they were actually the first ones who really wanted ta get ta know meh, the real meh."

"So, they were basically the guys who reached out to you." Jean stated.

"Yea ah guess." Rogue replied, still focused on her own magazine.

"Do you like Joseph?" The red-head asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Joseph, naw. He's sweet 'n all but he's only a friend. A little too much of a boy scout if yah ask me." Rogue answered, flipping through another page.

"Aww, the dreaded 'just friends'. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him when you have to give him that speech." Jean giggled, wondering what Kitty would say if she were here to hear this. "What about Gambit?"

"What about the swamp rat?" Rogue nonchalantly replied, though she had finally given the red head her undivided attention.

"Well, he does show a lot of interest in you."

Snorting, Rogue replied with a bit of a bitter edge to her voice, "He'll pay attention ta anything in a skirt."

"Actually, I overheard Piotr and Kurt talking the other day and he was telling him that ever since he met you, he hasn't really paid any attention to anyone else. He believes he's actually serious about you Rogue." Jean smiled.

"Really?" Rogue hesitantly asked. If she were being completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that she did like Gambit, but only a little bit.

But with the memories she had of him, she seriously doubted if he could maintain a serious relationship, especially one without touch. His constant flirting and perverse ways didn't help him much either.

Smiling knowingly, Jean continued, having heard Rogue projecting thoughts, "Yea and I wasn't going to say anything, but well, haven't you noticed anything different about Gambit?"

"Yah mean besides the fact that he's been dressing differently and actually following the rules. Nope not at all." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What do you make of these changes?"

She had actually been sort of saddened by his sudden transformation. Gone was the free spirited bad boy and in his place was a Scott clone. But she had long resided to herself as never getting the chance to date so she shrugged it off.

"Ah don't know, ah guess he's like a whole new person. But don't tell anyone, ah do kinda miss the old Gambit. It is a good thing that he's finally straightening up ah guess. Just don't know why he's had ta take it ta such an extreme."

"Really, 'cause he's doing it for you."

"Meh."

"Yea, you."

"Why?"

"Because he's got it in his head that you're into the boy scout type." Jean answered, enjoying the look of surprise on the gothic girl's face.

"Who told him that crap?" Rogue inquired still in shock. She still could not believe that Remy would actually change himself for her.

"Kitty." The red head innocently replied.

"Kitty?"

"Yep." Jean nodded her head.

"She is so dead when ah get ta her." Rogue angrily growled out, instantly running out of the room, leaving behind a smirking Jean.

* * *

"Gambit stop this." Rogue all but yelled at the Cajun, startling and confusing said Cajun.

"Stop what chere?"

"Don't play stupid, though I have my doubts about that." Rogue said, mumbling the last part more to herself. "Jean told me what yah and Kitty have been up ta."

"What? Damn red head, knew Gambit shouldn't have gotten her involved." Remy grumbled, slumping against the wall.

"Don't say that Gambit. Yah should have just listened to her in the first place. Ah do not like the boy scout type." Rogue glared.

Pushing himself from the wall to stand closer to her, Remy huskily whispered into her ear, "Den what is y'r type Roguey?"

"Ah don't have a type Gambit." She stuttered, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What does Gambit have to do chere?" He asked, placing a hand on her hip, bringing their bodies closer, the other stroking her lips with his gloved hand.

Smirking, Rogue decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Tracing a hand down his chest as she pushed him away, Rogue grabbed the hand that had been stroking her lips, and slowly brought it to her lips, kissing each finger before softly whispering into his ear. "Try being mah friend Remy."

And with that she sauntered away, Gambit unable to take her eyes off her retreating form.

**End **


	11. Bets

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** Bets

**Summary: **Gambit and Rogue are arguing once again and the others are taking bets.

**Words: **354

* * *

They were at it again. Or rather Rogue was yelling and Remy was shamelessly attempting to flirt with her, waving off her harsh words which only enraged her even more.

"How long have they been at it?" Bobby asked, having barely entered the crowded kitchen.

"About ten minutes." Jubilee answered not bothering to take her eyes off the two southerners, they were better than cable. "Kurt and Scott have a bet going. Kurt bet that she's gonna knock him out in the next five minutes, ten for Scott."

"I bet eight minutes." Jubilee added as an afterthought.

"Leave meh alone Swamp Rat!"

"But Roguey."

"Don't call meh that!"

"One minute." Bobby wagered.

"Go ta hell Cajun!"

"Two minutes." Ray spoke, cringing at the glare Rogue was giving Remy. And she wasn't even glaring directly at him. Remy on the other hand looked completely un-phased.

"Naw, I say six." Roberto said.

"Definitely nine." Tabby replied.

Not wanting to be left out, Jamie added, "I say uhh… she's not going to hit him."

All the older kids looked at him like he was crazy before bursting out in laughter at his naivety. Wiping tears from his eyes, Kurt accepted his money, "Sure kid ve'll take your bet."

Jamie was confused as to why they were laughing at him, but only shrugged it off. They had let him join in after all, even if it cost him his money. He was just glad to be included for once.

"Quit calling meh all that chere crap swamp rat."

"Looks like you lost Crisp, Drake." Roberto leered.

"Shut up DaCosta." Both Bobby and Ray glared.

"Alright den, mon river rat."

Before their fight could progress any further, something happened no one in the room would ever be able to explain. Rogue started to laugh, actually laugh and not the jeering laughter when one was laughing at someone but a genuine laugh. And in a spur of the moment move Remy kissed Rogue and she was even started kissing him back!

Everyone in the room could only stare in shock suddenly brain dead.

"Hey, I won fifty-five bucks." Jamie beamed.

**End**


	12. Parent's Day

**Ficlets & Drabbles**

**Title:** Parent's Day

**Summary: **It's parent's day at the mansion, but not everybody has parents.

**Words: 1848**

* * *

Rogue glared at all the families from the distance. With scorn filled eyes she watched as each student happily greeted their parents. It was disgusting.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so glad to like see you!"

She could hear Kitty screech as she raced to her parents. Rogue had to force herself to look away as she hugged her parents. She had hoped by settling outside, under a huge oak tree with the _Vampire Lestat_, she would be able to ignore the inevitable Parents Day. Apparently it was the perfect spot to see the parents arriving.

Letting out a low sigh, she tried reading _Lestat_ again. A few seconds later she threw the book down in frustration. Faintly she could hear Miss Perfect, Jean Grey as she greeted her perfect parents and her perfect sister. Scowling, she got up and stomped deeper into the woods that surrounded the mansion.

Not really paying attention to where she was headed, Rogue collided with another body. Luckily no major harm was done, meaning no bare skin had come in contact with the other person. Looking up ready to tell the person off for not paying attention even though it was her own fault, she saw that she had bumped into Scott.

"Uhh, sorry Scott. Ah didn't see yah there."

"It's alright. I wasn't really paying attention myself," He admitted. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Could ask yah the same thing," She replied, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Just felt like some fresh air is all." He lied.

Rogue nodded her head though she knew he wasn't telling the truth. She knew the real answer anyway. It was the same reason she was out there.

"I knew it. Scooter and Roguey are having a secret affair," Tabitha snickered, arriving on the scene along with Ray.

"Yeah and Gambit's gonna go crazy with jealousy and kill him in a fit of rage," Ray added.

Smirking, Tabby continued, "Yeah and when Jean finds out she's going to kill Rogue and during the autopsy Beast will find out she was pregnant."

"And Jean will be tried for a double homicide but she'll kill herself before the trial."

Scott and Rogue both rolled their eyes at their exaggerated declarations.

"Ah swear yah watch too much of those dang soap operas Tabby."

"And you need to stop hanging around Tabby and Jubilee so much Ray." Scott glared.

Tabby merely stuck her tongue out in response.

"So why are you guys out here?" Ray asked.

This time it was Tabby who rolled her eyes. Slapping him on the back of his head she spoke, "The same reason we're out here idiot."

"Oh yeah." Ray sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Scott mumbled. After that the four mutants fell into an awkward silence.

"Well," Tabby said after a while. "This had been fun but can we do something else."

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked instantly regretting it when the words came out of his mouth. Asking Tabitha what she wanted to do when she was bored was a recipe for disaster.

Reaching into her pockets, Rogue pulled out a deck of cards. "I took these from Gambit, wanna play a game."

"Sure." Everybody shrugged before sitting down on the grass, making a circle.

Taking the cards and shuffling, Scott asked, "So what game you guys want to play?"

"War."

"No."

"B.S."

"Not enough people."

"Four is enough," Ray argued.

Tabby responded, "But it's better with more than four people Pikachu."

"How about poker," Scott blurted out. He really didn't feel like hearing them argue. They did it enough at breakfast, in the rec room, by the pool, the danger room, on missions, just about any and everywhere.

"Awesome," Ray grinned.

"It doesn't matter to me."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Tabby spoke, "Why don't we make it a bit more interesting?"

"What, taking other people's money not interesting enough for yah?" Rogue gave the blond a look, already knowing that she had something in mind, something that could only mean trouble for everyone else.

"Yes and plus I'm broke." She smirked. "Instead of money how about the winner can ask a question and to anybody the loser has to honestly answer."

"Ah don't know about this," Rogue was the first to reply to the obnoxious blond's suggestion..

"Same here," Scott agreed.

"What, you guys chicken," Ray taunted as Tabby started to make chicken noises.

"Fine but remember it was your idea," Rogue hastily replied. The only way she had even taken Gambit's cards away from him was because she had won them in a poker game from him.

"Perfect, start handing them out Scooter." Tabby nudged the older boy.

Sighing, Scott did what he was told.

"So what, we're playing regular five card stud, nothing wild," Rogue inquired before picking up her cards.

"Somebody's been hanging out a lot with Gambit."

"Shut it blondie or we'll find out if cats really do have nine lives," She threatened, glaring at the bomb maker..

Ray raised an eyebrow at Rogue. "Me figures the lady protests too much."

"Me figures sparky is about to get unplugged."

"You definitely need to stop hanging around badger," Tabitha commented.

"Five card stud with nothing wild is fine Rogue," Scott intervened before Rogue lived up to her threat which he knew would. She wasn't exactly known for her patience.

Dropping it, Rogue looked at her cards as did everybody else.

"Give me two cards."

"One."

"Three for me." Ray added his cards to the pile.

Hurriedly passing out the cards, Scott was the first to show what he had. A pair of tens.

"I got nothing." Ray groaned.

"A pair of kings." Rogue showed her cards.

"Ha, a full house." Tabby triumphantly showed off her full house.

"So Rogue, how far have you actually gotten with Remy." She winked.

Groaning, Rogue hid her head in her hands as she mumbled out the answer.

Tabby scooted closer to Rogue, as Ray and Scott leaned closer to hear her answer. "What was that Roguey? I didn't quite catch that."

"We've kissed." She repeated, barely a whisper.

"What was that? I still didn't catch that."

"We've made out a few times okay." Rogue yelled, thankful for her heavy foundation or they would have seen how heavily she was blushing.

Scott and Ray were speechless. Like the others they had thought she hated Gambit.

"OMG!" Tabby squealed. "Kitty's gonna have a fit over this."

"Wai, wait. How? You still don't have control of your powers, do you?" Ray was completely confused along with the others.

"Yeah what about that?"

"Only one question Tabby." Rogue said as she piled up the cards and started to shuffle. Passing out the cards, she tried not to notice their stares.

"C'mon Roguey, tell us." Tabby whined, Ray joining in. Scott chose to remain silent. He didn't know how he felt about Rogue and Gambit together.

"Fine but yah better not tell us or everyone's gonna know about that game of truth and dare the two of yah played." She warned, letting a small smirk appear on her face at seeing their stunned faces. "We used a scarf."

"Ohh, kinky."

Wishing that she had just stayed in her room, Rogue looked at her cards. Going through the whole process of finding out what everyone wanted, Rogue proudly showed off the flush she had.

"So Tabby, mind telling us just what happened between you and Jubilee when you and Ray were playing truth or dare."

Tabby took a second to glare at the goth before turning to Scott and smiling innocently. Well as innocently as she was able to pull off. "Uhh, Scott, do you remember when you found all your underwear all iced up and in the War Room."

"Yeah, why?" He sent her a pointed look.

"Well, Bobby didn't really do it. It was sorta me and Jubilee."

"What! I gave Bobby a month of danger room sessions with Laura and Logan for that."

"It was Ray's dare!"

"Hey don't you try to pin this on me. You coulda taken the chicken."

"That's it both of you have two months of the danger room with Laura and Logan and you both have to apologize to Bobby and take over his chores for a month."

After a few complaints and scowls sent in Rogue's direction which she returned with a smile, the four returned to the game.

Half a dozen games and embarrassing secrets later, it was Ray's turn to ask a question.

"Scott, what happened to your parents?"

Immediately, Rogue and Tabby who had been arguing again went quiet along with the whole forest.

"Ray you dumbass." Tabby hit him on the head again, Rogue doing the same.

"Yah don't have to answer Scott."

"Yea we totally understand."

"No it's alright." He quietly spoke, staring fixatedly at his hands. "It was a plane crash. My father, he was a great pilot. I remember sometimes he'd take me to work with him and sit in the pilot chair and show me how everything worked. On one of his days off he took us all up. I'm not quite sure what happened but there was only two parachutes."

There was a moment of silence before Ray spoke. "At least you knew your parents cared. My mom and dad, if you could even call them that, kicked me out of the house even before I got my mutant powers. I was living with the Morlocks before Xavier picked me up after getting caught shoplifting."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Tabitha said, "My folks weren't all that great either. My mom, she started drinking after both my parent lost their jobs and she hasn't been sober in years. She wasn't always like that though. We never had much but we always managed. And well, you guys know about my dad."

Rogue let out a low sigh before adding her own story. "My mother, my real mother was always there for me, or what ah can remember anyway. It was really just me and her before ah was forced in the foster system. Never knew my father. But ah never really cared, ah was happy. Ah really don't remember what happened to her and ah barely remember her face. Mystique adopted me soon after that and she was never really around and with Destiny ah was more like a tenant."

"God this is so depressing." Tabby said after a while.

Rogue agreed. "Tell me about it. Ah mean even Laura has somebody."

"Damn Parents Day." Ray said.

For once Scott joined the bandwagon and cursed Parents Day. "It's bad enough when summer and Christmas break comes around, reminding us that we don't have anywhere to go."

"Yeah."

"C'mon let's just get out of here." Scott announced, standing up as he twirled his keys in his hands.

"Don't you have to give a speech later to all the parents with Jean?"

Scott hesitated a moment before answering, "She can handle it on her own. Let's go you guys."

* * *

**AN**: I do have plans for Emma to appear in a later chapter, but let's see if I ever get around to actually writing it though if I did this is what I would name it:

Who Said Diamonds Were A Girl's Best Friend?


End file.
